protectorofalightfandomcom-20200213-history
The Island
The main location for the events of "Protector of a Light." The island is a very special place. It is located in the Pacific Ocean, and contains pockets of electromagnetic energy that are the key to the lifeforce of the entire planet. If the Light of the Source was ever put out, all life on earth would end. The island is technically not an island at all, but in fact a landmass formed around an Ancient Space City which was placed here millions of years ago. The landmass formed around a meteor which contained Black Oil. When the Oil landed on Earth, its alien DNA was activated by the energy of the Source beneath the island, and spread across the Earth, causing the beginning of terrestrial life. The Ancients abandoned the space city of the island long ago, and the Source beneath it remained undisturbed until the Ice Age. 20,000 years ago, a tribe of humans found the Island by crossing the frozen seas. A man entered the caves nearest the Source and became the First Protector. His people stayed on the island to help him protect it. When a group of time travellers arrived from the future, they convinced the First Protector to dig out the cave and access the Source, creating a Cork to safely let out the Light from the Source. The First Protector changed his mind, but the energy backlash killed him, and the time travellers succesfullly moved forward in time. The island remained unprotected for centuries. People from Ancient Egypt found the island and merged with the island inhabitants, and built the Temple to harness the healing waters. Then, around 800BC, a visiting Goa'uld space ship detected it and sent troops down with a stargate, to bring in reinforcements, and enslaved the island occupants. Time travellers convinced one of them, Orhay, to lead an uprising and drive the Goa'uld away. The time travellers left. Orhay became the second Protector and buried the stargate. The island remained hidden for a long time. Orhay changed his name to Jorge Garcia. Later, Smother arrived, and mated with Jorge and gave birth to Titus, but was killed by the Evil Bunny pet of the First Protector. Jorge built up the people to become the Others. He allowed the Dharma Initiative to discover the island, but was forced to send the Others to purge them, but his people died in the conflict. Jorge recruited Hellraiser to be his replacement and died. Hellraiser made Olicardus his liason with the new Others, and turned his own sister 1foxi into a Monster. Beaker Phoenix brought back the Dharma Initiative. The island was subjected to countless conflicts between Hellraiser, beaker and 1foxi. The Wraith, Black Oil, Terminators, zombies and the First Evil waged war. A Dharma worker named Desmond tried to blow up the island using nuclear bombs, but the island absorbed the energy and used it to send the island inhabitants into parallel universes. When the inhabitants returned, Hellraiser restored the island's devastated landscape to life. The conflict ended when Beaker and 1foxi died, and Hellraiser ascended. Olicardus became the new Protector, and Jan became the Ganja Monster. More conflict ensued with zombies and the arrival of the Ori. The island was swallowed into Hell, and then moved to New York harbour. It was moved to Hell again by Glory, then moved to the Bermuda Triangle. It was also piloted into space to help fight off the Ori invasion via supergate. More recently, the island protector role was given by Olicardus to Jan. The Joker entered the source and became the new Monster.